


New Year's Reprise

by murphybabe



Series: New Year [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: CI5, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphybabe/pseuds/murphybabe
Summary: Another pub, another New Year's Eve with CI5, but not for long.





	New Year's Reprise

‘You’re hating this, aren’t you?’ Bodie regarded his partner with some sympathy as he stood with his back against the wall, watching his colleagues at play on this New Year’s Eve at the pub.

‘Not all of it.’  Doyle surveyed his fellow agents with dispassion.  ‘I liked the bit where Pennington slipped on his arse in that pool of puke.’

Bodie nodded judiciously.  ‘Yeah, six out of ten for that.’

Doyle continued, ‘And I liked the bit where Murph came back from the gents with his todger still out and Anson flopped it into a hotdog bun.’

‘It perked up when Susan put mustard on it, I can tell you.’ Bodie grinned at the memory of Murphy’s indignation, then turned to Doyle, the smile fading from his face.  ‘Come on, Ray, you’ve done your bit.’

‘No, I said I wouldn’t run off again this year and I won’t.  If you want to stay, we’ll stay.’ 

Bodie picked up the suggestion of gritted teeth and smiled fondly at his partner again. ‘Nah, let’s go.’  

They slipped out of the pub quietly, not troubling their fellow agents with farewells or New Year’s wishes.  McCabe looked up in reflex as the door opened but merely nodded in acknowledgement when Bodie caught his eye. 

They walked along the riverbank in silent accord, heading for the main road.  There was nobody around.  Doyle slid his hand briefly into his partner’s and squeezed.  ‘Thanks, mate.’

Bodie squeezed back.  ‘I know you don’t like New Year.’

‘I didn’t want to wait for the toast to absent friends.’  Doyle let go and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, shoulders hunching. ‘Was worried it was gonna be you this year.’

Bodie took a long stride and stepped in closer, nudging him with a hip. ‘But it wasn’t. Jax and Robbie got there in time.’

‘Yeah.  I know.’  He said no more about the frantic dash to hospital, or the stay in ICU, or the relapse, but Bodie knew that they were very much on his mind, and in fact he could feel the frost-filled air pulling at his lungs even now.  He pulled up his scarf round his nose and mouth and said, ‘Come on, let’s find a taxi.’

As they rounded the corner off the embankment, Doyle looked up at the flat he used to have, years ago.  ‘Who has this one now?  It was a nice place but I’m glad I’m not here any more, they’ll all pile back here soon and want to carry on till morning.’

‘Look on the bright side though, we’d be home by now.’

‘Yeah, but you’d have to be a good lad, wouldn’t you?  If the flat was full of the Squad?’ And Doyle tweaked Bodie’s balls and ran, fleet-footed, up to the main road where he’d spotted a lone cruising taxi.  ‘Old Paradise Street, SE1, please, mate.’ Bodie hurled himself into the back of the cab, wheezing, and the cabbie pulled away before he caught his breath to remonstrate.

**db**

Back at the flat, Bodie flung the large picture window wide open. ‘Listen!’

‘What do you think you’re doing?  Shut that thing – you’ll catch your death of cold!’ Doyle reached across him to close the window.

‘No, Ray, listen!’  Bodie batted his hands away and pushed the window wide open again.

‘You’re only just out of hospital, you stupid sod!’

Bodie put a hand firmly across his partner’s mouth.  ‘Shut up.  You can keep me warm for one minute.  But I want this with you.’  He drew Doyle’s arms around his body and leaned forward, into the cold and the silence of the outside.

Doyle cocked his head, puzzled, then his expression cleared as he heard Big Ben start to ring out from across the river.  ‘Impeccable timing as always, 3.7,’ he murmured into the other man’s neck.

Bodie closed his eyes.  He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he’d been worried about the absent friends toast as well.  He’d spent a lot of time in the cellar worrying about Doyle, and how he’d cope on his own if the cavalry didn’t arrive this time, as it had increasingly seemed as though they might not. Afterwards, in the hospital, he’d been too ill to worry about anything at all, although he did vaguely remember Doyle being present whenever he’d managed to open his eyes. But he’d made it, and here they were, at the end of another year.  He drew a deep breath.

‘Happy New Year, Ray,’ he said softly.

The arms around him tightened fiercely.  ‘Happy New Year, Bodie.’

Big Ben finished ringing in the New Year.  _Made it_ , thought Bodie. All was well.  He sent a silent thank you upwards to whatever deity had been looking out for them both that year, closed the window, and led his partner off to bed.

**db end db**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twelfth Pros Christmas/Solstice/Winter Discoveredinalj challenge.
> 
> It follows on from Hallelujah although that isn't technically part of the New Year series.


End file.
